


Who ya gonna call?

by Natulcien



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natulcien/pseuds/Natulcien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sıradan bir New York'lu olan Hermione Granger, bir gün aynada onu izleyen bir hayalet gördüğünde, kimden yardım isteyecektir? Tabii ki de Hayalet Avcıları!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who ya gonna call?

**Author's Note:**

> Geçtiğimiz sene 29. yılını doldurmuş olan bu efsane, en sevdiğim filmler listesinde başı çeker. Bendeki anısına bir şeyler yazmak istedim ve ortaya bu çıktı!
> 
> Bir de bunun tam bir crossover olmadığını belirtmek isterim hikaye ilk filmdeki olaylara benzer gitmekle beraber tamamen aynı değil. ^^

 

__

_[GHOSTBUSTERS!](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4MjuEqaSWmk)Dinleyin. ^^_

_If there's something strange in your neighborhood, Who ya gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS!  
If there's something weird and it don't look good, Who ya gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS!_

Londra sokaklarında eski gazete parçalarının esen serin rüzgarda savrulduğu, kır renkli sokak kedilerinin çöp kutularında günlük öğünlerini bulmak için birbirleriyle savaştığı, eli bıçaklı haydutların arka sokaklarda sıkıştırmak üzere geç biten mesailerinden çıkan güzel giyinimli kadınları beklediği tekinsiz bir geceydi. Hilal şeklindeki ay, paslanmış sokak lambalarından daha güzel aydınlatıyordu caddeleri. Bir boz baykuş, yaklaşan uğursuzluğu haber vermek istercesine acı bir çığlık kopardı.

Hermione Granger, çiçek desenli yorganı tepesinden bir tutam dalgalı kahverengi saç anca görünecek kadar üzerine çekmiş, bir süredir penceresinin önüne dadanan kuşun "Huuu, huuuu." diye ötüşleri arasında uyumaya çalışıyordu. En sonunda, bu şekilde bir yere varamayacağını, hele de yarın sabahın köründe gerçekleşecek olan toplantısına katiyen yetişemeyeceğini fark ettiğinde, hırsla üzerindeki yorganı kenara savurdu. Beyaz saten geceliğinin üstüne aynı renk ve kumaştaki sabahlığını geçirip, uyumasına yardımcı olabileceğini umarak, kendisine dolu bir bardak süt ısıtmak üzere mutfağın yolunu tuttu.

Krem rengi soğuk duvarlara tutunarak, yatak odasından iki kapı ötesinde olan mutfağa ulaştı el yordamıyla. Işığı yakmak için anahtara bastığında hiçbir şey olmamasıyla, umutsuzluğa kapılarak, bıkkın bir nefes verdi. Uykusuzluğun, stajyer kızlara pandik atmaktan başka hiçbir işe yaramayan patronunun masasına yığdığı dosyaların arasında yarın bir de elektrikçi çağırması gerekecekti. Gün geçmiyordu ki bir gıdım maaşıyla ancak tutabildiği bu eski apartmandaki döküntü sayılabilecek dairesinden bir kez daha nefret etmesin.

Mutfağın oldukça dağınık olduğu hatırlayarak, bir şeyler kırıp dökmek veya daha da kötüsü kendine zarar vermekten korktuğu için gerisin geri yatağına dönmeye karar verdi. Penceresinden içeri sızan ay ışığını rehber alarak, çıplak ayakları minik adımlarla ilerledi. Sabahlığını kapının arkasındaki askıya bırakmak üzereydi ki, ahşap şifonyerinin üzerinde duran makyaj aynasında yansımasını ve daha fazlasını gördüğü anda donakaldı.

Mermer kadar bembeyaz suratı çirkin bir kafatası biçimdeki kel ve burnu olmayan, siyahlara bürünmüş bir adam, normalden daha da içerideki göz çukurlarındaki kırmızı noktalarla onu izliyordu.

* * *

 

_I ain't afraid of no ghosts.  
I ain't afraid of no ghosts._

Eski itfaiye evinin yüksek, demir kapısı iç gıdıklayıcı bir gıcırdamayla yavaşça açıldı. İçeri, dağınık kıvırcık saçları ve açık mavi elbisesiyle hoş görünümlü, beyaz tenli bir kadın girdi. Birazcıkta olsa pasaklı görünen girişte çekingen bir şekilde ilerleyerek, dağınık masasında uğraştığı kağıtlar arasından başını kaldırmaya bile cüret etmemiş kızıl saçlı kadına doğru yaklaştı.

"Uhm... Burası Hayalet Avcıları'nın ofisi mi?"

Giydiği beyaz fırfırlı gömleğine uygun kesimdeki yüksek belli bordo eteği ve aynı renkteki üzerinde beyaz ceylan desenlerinin olduğu hırkasıyla ilginç bir görünüme sahip olan kadın, saçlarıyla aynı tondaki kırmızı çerçeveli gözlüklerinin üzerinden bakarak Hermione'yi süzdü.

"Evet, ben Ginny. Size nasıl yardımcı olabilirim?"

"Benim sanırım bir hayalet sorunum var."

"Ah herkesin vardır, randevunuz var mı?"

Ginny'nin sorduğu soru, Hermione'yi oldukça şaşırmıştı. "Yok." dedi. buraya gelirken bunun gerekli olduğunu, gerçekten müşterileri olabileceğini düşünmemişti. Aslında, reklamlarıyla televizyon izlerken sıkça karşılaşmasına rağmen bir dolandırıcıdan başka bir şey olduklarına inanmadığı bu adamlara başvurmayı, arkadaşı Neville'in ısrarları üzerine karar vermişti. Neville, bu adamların zamanında onu bir köpeğe dönüşmekten kurtardıkları hakkında oldukça ısrarcıydı.

Kahverengi deri kaplı kalın bir defter çıkaran Ginny, her değiştirdiğinde sayfalara dokunduğu parmağını yalayarak ‘hımm'ladı.

"Pekala, gelecek hafta salı günü saat 4'te müsaitler."

"Gelecek hafta mı?"

Hermione, bir hayret nidası kopardı. Umutsuzlukla bir hafta daha abisi Severus'un iç karartıcı evinde bir süre daha misafir olmak zorunda kalacağını fark ettiğinde, şaşkınlığı yerini sıkıntıya bırakırken, kulakları aralık kalan kapı tarafından gelen gürültülü bir siren sesiyle çınladı.

Ecto-1, bir polis arabasından çok daha ışıklı ve sesli haliyle, dış taraftaki taş duvarın üzerine siyah harflerle "Hayalet Avcıları" yazısının asılı olduğu binanın önüne park etti.

"Bak, Ron sana söylüyorum psikomagnetik yaratıklar için salis ve glisin içeren yeni bir tuzak-"

Kapıdan ilk adımını atan uzun boylu, sarışın adam, üzerinde gri bir tulum, sırtında ise geniş omuzlarında rahatça taşıyora benzemesine rağmen oldukça ağır gözüken siyah bir takım aletler olduğu halde içeri girerken, gürültünün geldiği tarafa dönmüş olan Hermione'yi görmesiyle cümlesini yarıda kesti. Peşinden, aynı kıyafet ve alet edevatlara sahip, bir kızıl, bir gözlüklü esmer ve bir de zenci adam onu takip etti.

Sarışın adam, omuzlarını keskin kayışlardan kurtarıp, siyah çantayı yere bırakarak, Hermione'ye doğru ilerledi. Sağ elini kıza doğru uzatırken, beyaz dişlerini ortaya çıkararak gülümsedi.

"İyi günler, Ben Doktor Draco Malfoy. Parapsikoloji ve kozmospirituel uzmanı. Size nasıl yardımcı olabilirim, Bayan?"

"Granger, Hermione Granger."

"Memnun oldum Bayan Granger, buyrun ofisime geçelim."

Draco, kibar bir el hareketiyle, ürkek bakışlarla onu, ve peşinden gelen arkadaşlarını süzen kadını merdivenlere doğru yönlendirdi. Şuan Ginny'nin hoş geldin öpücüğü vermekle meşgul olduğu Harry hariç hepsi, iflah olmaz bir playboy olan arkadaşları arkasına dönüp onlara göz kırptığında, ellerini yüzlerine götürdüler.

* * *

 

_If you're seeing things running through your head, who can ya call? GHOSTBUSTERS!  
An invisible man sleeping in your bed, who ya gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS!_

"Bayan Granger, şimdi size bir kaç soru soracağız."

Harry, Hermione'nin kafasındaki ağır selenyum metalinden yapılma çemberi çıkarıp, kızın saçlarını çekmemeye dikkat ederek teker teker elektrotları yerlerinden söktü. Draco, elindeki bir not defterinden yazdıklarını bir daha kontrol edip, arka sayfayı çevirdi.

"Günde kaç saat çalışıyorsunuz?"

"Sekiz."

"Bir günde ortalama kaç saat uyuyorsunuz?"

"Umm, ortalama yedi. Ama şu son günlerde pencereme musallat olan bir baykuş yüzünden biraz uykusuz kaldığımı söyleyebilirim."

Draco, ‘hımm'layarak cevap verip, elindeki deftere bir şeyler karalarken, Hermione'nin hikayesini anlatmaya başlamadan önce isminin Ron olduğunu öğrendiği adam, "Alkol veya uyuşturucu kullanıyor musunuz?" diye sordu.

"Bakın ben hayal görmedim!" diye itiraz etti Hermione, soruya cevap verme gereği duymadan. Başından beri buraya gelmenin bir hata olduğunu tekrar ediyordu kendi kendine. Beyaz, topuklu ayakkabılarıyla uyumlu kristal taşlara sahip beyaz çantasını koluna almış, gitmek için hazırlanıyordu ki, Draco ayağa kalkarak kadını durdurdu.

"Arkadaşımın densizliği için özür dilerim Bayan Granger." Ron'a, sinirli bir bakış atarken, Ron'un suratında herkese uyguladıkları normal prosedür sırasında ne gibi bir hata yapmış olduğunu anlamadığını belli eden şaşkın bir ifade vardı. Draco, kadının sakinleşmesi için, ona cam bir bardakta su ikram etti. "Pekala çocuklar, planımız nedir?" diye sordu, Hermione'nin biraz olsun sakinleşerek, koltuğa oturduğunu görünce.

"Nörolojik aktiviteleri son derece normal gözüküyor." dedi elindeki sonuçları inceleyen Harry. "Ben bulunduğunuz binadaki doğaüstü olayların aktivite frekansını ölçebilir, binanın tarihi yapısını araştırabilirim."

"Karşılaştığınız hayaletin hiçbir şey demediğine emin misiniz Bayan Granger?" diye sordu Ron. Genç kadın, başıyla onaylaması üzerine, "Pekala, o zaman ben de tarif ettiğiniz hayaleti okultik öğretilerde, Necromonicon'da falan tarayabilirim. Burunu olmayan bir tarihi bir tarikat lideri yada onun gibi karakterlerden çok fazla olduğunu sanmıyorum." diye devam etti.

"O halde..." dedi yorgun olduğu her halinden belli olan Blaise, "kimin yolda neşeli bir sohbet arkadaşı ve şoföre ihtiyacı var?" Cebinden kalın, kahverengi yapraklara sarılmış iki puro çıkarıp birini Ron'a uzattı. Diğerini, başka bir cebinden çıkardığı bir çakmakla yakarken, "Yarın." diye ekledi. Üzerinden henüz çıkarmadığı tulumunun kolunu sıyırarak kol saatine baktı. "Şuan itibariyleeeee, mesaim bitti!" Ayaklarını, oturdukları bej koltukların hemen önüne yerleştirilmiş meşe ağacı alçak masanın üzerine koydu. Çıkardığı seslerle ona katılan Ron'un purosunu yaktı uzanarak.

Draco, onaylamaz bir şekilde başını sağa sola salladı. "O zaman siz çocuklar burada yayılırken ben de Bayan Granger'ı kontrol-" duraksadı. Ah lanet olası ara nöronları ile duyu nöronları arasındaki sinyalleri karıştıran motor nöronları! "Bayan Granger'ın evini-" genç kadının kendisine garip bir bakış atmasını görmezden gelmeye çalışarak devam etti. "kontrol etmeye ve enerji seviyelerini ölçmeye gidebilirim. Tabii sizin için de uygunsa, Bayan Granger?"

"Sanırım, evet." diye cevap verirken Hermione, sesinden halen bu konuda kararsız ve çekingen olduğu anlaşılabiliyordu. Yine de, evinde bulunan ürkünç bir hayalettense yılışık bir misafiri tercih edeceğinden, onunla birlikte gelmek için oldukça hevesli olan Draco'nun bu görevi üstlenmesine itiraz etmedi. Ayrıca, adamın kendine olan bariz ilgisinin onu neredeyse bir hafta daha Severus'un evinde kalmaktan kurtarabilecek olması, işin karlı kısmıydı.

Draco, onu "Bayanlar önden. Ben üstümü değiştirip hemen size yetişeceğim." diyerek dakikalar öncesinde çıktığı merdivenlerden geri buyur ederken, Harry çoktan laboratuvarın biraz arkasındaki bir kapıdan girmiş, tozlu arşivde devasa büyüklükteki ruloları karıştırmaya başlamıştı bile. Ron ve Blaise, bu akşam oynanacak olan Yankees maçını tartışıyorlardı. Hermione, hayatı boyunca bir kez daha görmeyecek kadar şanslı olduğunu umarak, son bir kez dönüp onlara, "İyi günler." diledi.

* * *

 

_If ya all alone, pick up the phone and call GHOSTBUSTERS!_  
I ain't afraid of no ghosts, I hear it likes the girls.  
I ain't afraid of no ghost, Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah!

Hermione Granger, New York'ta batı yakasında bulunan, eski bir apartmandaki, minik, hatta sevimli sayılabilecek dairesinin Draco'ya göre daha zengin ve belki biraz daha yakışıklı ne erkeklerin bir buluşma sonrası hamle yapmaya çalışarak son şanslarını da kaybettikleri beyaza boyanmış ahşap kapısının önünde duruyordu. Hermione, Ecto-1 denilen panayır çadırından hiçbir farkı olmadığını düşündüğü o arabaya binmeyi reddettiği için, otobüs ve metro kullandıkları yolculukları boyunca "Ne iş yapıyorsun?", "Hobilerin neler?", "Yalnız mı yaşıyorsun?", "Issız bir adaya düşsen yanına alacağın 3 şey nedir?" gibi onu çok azının yaşadığı doğa üstü olaylarla alakası olduğuna inandığı soru yağmuruna tutan Draco, sabırla genç kadının cesaretini toplamasını bekliyordu. Hermione, derin bir nefes alıp, anahtarı deliğe yerleştirdi. Çevirdiğinde duyduğu klik sesiyle, kapı gıcırdayarak arkaya doğru savruldu.

Draco, elinde tiz sesler çıkaran garip aletle, önce kapıyı taradı. Alet, tek düze sesler çıkarmaya devam ederken, sarı kafasını kapı aralığından sokup sağa sola bakınarak içeriyi kontrol etti. Kapıyı eliyle iterek, ardına kadar açtı. Gergin bir şekilde içeriye kaçamak bakışlar atan kıza doğru dönerek, "Temiz gözüküyor." dedi. "Yolu gösterebilir misiniz Bayan Granger? Bu arada Bayan Granger çok uzun değil mi? Size Hermione diye hitap etmemde bir sakınca var mı?"

Hermione, gözlerini devirdi. "Sanırım yok." diye cevap verdi. Dairesine davet etmek üzere olduğu hiç tanımadığı bir adamın, ve Tanrı bilir ya oldukça yakışıklı bir adamın, ona Hermione demesi kendisini düşündüğünden daha az rahatsız ediyordu.

Draco beyaz, krem ve lila renkli mobilyalarla sade bir şekilde döşenmiş evi turlamaya başladı. Hermione, henüz güvenmediği adamın her bir oda değiştirişinde evine veya eşyalarına zarar vermediğinden emin olmak için peşindeydi. Draco ise bu durumdan rahatsızın aksine, oldukça mutlu gözüküyordu.

"Evin oldukça hoşmuş, Hermione." dedi Draco, kadının biraz dağınık mutfağının girişindeki elektrik düğmesini kontrol ederken. Mutfağın ışığı sorunsuz yanarken P.K.E. (Psikokinetik Enerji) ölçer ile elektrik düğmesini kontrol etti.

"Hımm, burada sinyal almıyorum. Yatak odasına geçelim mi?"

"Tabii."

"Ah, bu cevabı duymak için neler verebilecek erkekler vardır."

Hermione, kızaran yüzünü öne eğip gizlemeye çalışarak, mutfaktan çıktı. Draco'yu, kahverengi parke kaplı uzun koridorun en ucundaki odaya yönlendirdi.

"Burası." Tam kapı kolunu tutmuş, içeri girmek üzereydi ki, Draco kendi elini genç kadınınkinin üzerine koydu.

"İsterseniz, önce ben gireyim?"

Hermione, "Ah, tabii." derken hızlıca elini geri çekti. Draco'nun elindeki garip alet kapıda da farklı bir ses çıkarmamıştı, ki Hermione onun çalışıp çalışmadığında bile emin değildi. Ama emin olduğu bir şey vardı, yüzünde kendinden memnun ve biraz da olsa alaycı bir sırıtış olan Draco, elini bilerek onunkinin üzerine koymuştu.

Draco, yavaşça kapı kolunu aşağı indirdi. Saçları şakaklarından seyrelmeye başlamış orta yaşlarının başındaki adam, hızlı bir şekilde içeriye göz gezdirdi. Kapıyı sonuna kadar açarak, Hermione'nin önünden içeri girdi.

İlk olarak kontrol ettiği ayna, P.K.E. ölçerde bir tepki yaratmazken yavaş yavaş bütün odayı taramaya başladı. Onun ettiği sarkıntılıkların yanı sıra işi hakkında bu kadar konsantre olmasını takdir eden Hermione ise, hala aynaya bakmamakta direniyordu. Draco'nun elindeki garip cihaz, aynada değil, ancak yatağının baş ucundaki komedine yaklaştığında farklı sesler çıkarmaya başladığında, istemsiz bir şekilde irkildi.

Draco, kaşlarını çatmış bir şekilde, sinyali takip etmeye çalışırken, bir süre sonra sinyalin içeriden geldiğine emin olmuş, Hermione'ye döndü.

"Çekmecenizin içine bakabilir miyim?"

Hermione, artık neredeyse bütün gün boyunca ‘Tabii'lemekten sıkılmış bir vaziyette, sadece başıyla onaylamakla yetindi. Draco'nun içerisinde sadece küçük bir el aynası, manikür takımı ve mücevher kutusu bulunan çekmecedeki bütün eşyaları teker teker incelemesini izledi. Çıkardığı "Aha." sesiyle, en sonunda aradığını bulmuşa benzeyen adamın yanına yaklaştı.

Draco, elinde üzerinde renkli taşların bulunduğu mücevher kutusunu tutuyordu. Kutu, Hermione'nin değerli taşlar almaya ayıramayacağı minik maaşıyla doğru orantılı büyüklükte ve pek hafifti.

"Hermione, eğer sana kutunun içindekileri kontrol etmek istediğimi söylersem bir dolandırıcı hatta daha da kötüsü adi bir hırsız olduğumu düşünmezsin değil mi?" dedi Draco, kaşları hafif havaya kalmıştı.

"Bir dolandırıcı, belki, ancak bir hırsız olduğunuzu düşünmüyorum Bay Malfoy." diye gerçekleri söyledi Hermione ciddiyetle.

"Bay Malfoy mu? Ah hadi ama Hermione, bunu aşmamış mıydık?" dedi Draco, elindeki kutuyu Hermione'ye uzatırken genç kadının aceleyle çıktığı için toplamaya vakti olmadığı, hatta toplamayı düşünmediği yatağına oturdu. Hermione, de onun karşısına yerleşirken, elindeki kutunun ufak çengelini açtı. Pek dolu olmayan kutuyu ters çevirdiğinde, yatağın üzerine birbirine tutturulmuş bir çift pırlanta küpe, beyaz altından yapılmış olduğu belli olan bir kolye ve ışıldayan zümrüdün kararmış halkasını örtemediği bir yüzük düştü.

Draco, itinalı bir şekilde eline alıp, ilk denediği zümrüt yüzükte tahminlerini doğru çıkaran yüksek potansiyelde psikokinetik enerji sinyalleri okudu. Yüzüğü, Hermione'ye gösterirken "Bunu nereden aldığını sorabilir miyim?" diye sordu.

"Ah o mu? Şey aslında o bana babaannemden kalma, ona da onun babaannesinden geçmiş ona da onun bilmemkiminden falan. Bir nevi aile yadigarı."

Hermione, bir kez daha kaşlarını çatmış o düşünceli halin Draco'yu ne kadar yakışıklı gösterdiğini fark etmek zorunda kalırken ekledi. "Babam, annem, bababannem, onun babaannesi falan... Bildiğim kadarıyla hep normal insanlardı ve ailemizin Van Hellsing'le akrabalığı olmadığına eminim."

"Pekala, yine de bunu incelemesi için Ron'a ve Harry'e götürmek istiyorum. Belki yapıldığı taşın çıkarıldığı madenle alakalı bir öyküsü bile olabilir." dedi. Elini cebine atmak üzereydi ki, genç kadın "Hayır, ben götürürüm." diyerek atik bir şekilde yüzüğü onan kaptı.

Draco'nun, "Benimle daha çok zaman geçirmek-" şeklinde başlayan cümlesi, Hermione'nin şiddetle sarsılmasıyla yarıda kaldı.


End file.
